


Done

by Zygoma



Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygoma/pseuds/Zygoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem of unknown origin.<br/>This has been posted by many people claiming it is theirs. </p>
<p>I do not claim ownership of this.<br/>No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

I think I hit the point in life where,  
I'm just done. 

I cried,  
I fought,  
I tried, 

But everything is crashing down.

My demons are screaming louder,  
Trying to eat away the rest of me

And this time  
I'm not going to fight back

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is basically how I feel and how done I am with everything and every one.
> 
> I am very tired  
> I don't find any joy in things anymore since the death of James  
> Believe me, I've tried.  
> I've tried so hard  
> I have nothing and no one 
> 
> I am alone


End file.
